All started with a fish
by Ria Wei
Summary: JimXOC, may contain a teeny bit of OOC, I can't really tell. Please R&R, or my teddy will eat well! I also take requests, PM me if you're interested!


JIMXOC! Don't like the idea, don't read! Time line may be a bit warped, but I never got to watch all the episodes, so I can't really tell! Oh, and I have no intention of making my character a Mary Sue, so don't throw that one at me, Mtay?

* * *

><p>"Hmm. Maybe that one." A pretty, brown eyed, red haired girl bent over and looked at a seashell she'd found. "Yeah, that one will work." Putting it carefully in her bag, she walked down the beach.<p>

Said girl was Teal Mizuko, new student to the Duel Academy. Her uniform had been left back in her room, using the chance of a free day to do some exploring. She wore a light, deep blue shirt and a denim skirt that reached her mid knees, and her shoes were packed in her bag. Her red hair reached her waist, flowing gently in the soft breeze. Her face was different from most girls' her age, as it showed a maturity that caused her to often be thought of as twenty or so, when she was only a girl of sixteen. Her lithe little body was very fit, due to her constant moving. She was an active girl, with an active imagination.

"Hmm, what's next? Oh, I have my rod!" Ever so cheerfully, she grabbed her fishing rod, sent the line flying, then plopped down under a tree to wait. After a few minutes, she had a bite and brought in a rather large fish.

"Sorry, little guy," she said as she slit it. "But you're gonna be dinner!" Giving it a little toss, she went back to her line. A few fish later, and she would have left, had she not noticed her fish were gone. "Well, what the heck? The certainly didn't get up and walk away, now did they?" Looking around, she suddenly froze when she noticed two small, yellow eyes staring at her.

"Oh, well, hi there!" She bent over a bit, looking the creature over. "You're a pretty little girl, ain'tcha? Are you the one gulpin' down my fish?" She giggled and sat back down, casting her line again. "Well, what's a few fish between friends, right? You're not gonna bite me, are you, girly?" She giggled again, her soft, somewhat strange accent mixing in the ocean air. The next fish she caught, she held out to the crocodile that was staring at her. "Come on, you have to take it from my hand this time. Or at least come a little closer."

The croc stared, and then moved closer slowly, stopping a foot away from her hand.

"Alright, that'll do." Teal gave the fish a light toss, landing it right in the croc's mouth. "Talented, aren't we?" She laughed and cast again, noting the croc didn't move away, but stayed right there, studying her. "You know, I think you're a real nice little girl." She looked over when the croc snapped her jaws. "Oh, sorry, you're not all that little, are you? Well, compared to a big ol' male you are, at any rate!" The next fish she set aside.

The croc noticed this fish wasn't for it and snapped its jaws.

"Well, I gotta eat, too!" The girl put her hand out, cautiously. "The next one is for you, I promise!"

"Shirley? Shirley? Where are you, ya little-" Jim Cook, already in his second year at D.A., was running along the beach, when he saw a little red head under a tree, talking to herself, it seemed. "Crazy li'l Sheila." He started to turn, when the red head caught a fish, then gave it a toss to a croc… a croc?

"Is that him?" Teal pointed at Jim when he ran up. "So Shirley's your name, huh, sweetie?"

Jim had to freeze and stare in wonder. This girl wasn't afraid of Shirley?

"Wh- whay- you're not scared?" he blurted out.

"Why should I be? She hasn't hurt me, and I can promise I won't hurt her. She's fed and happy, and I soon will be."

"Wha?"

"Oh, she liked my fish and decided we were friends enough to help herself. I don't mind, there's plenty of fish out there, more than enough for the two of us. Or should I say the three of us, huh?" Teal stood and held out her hand. "Teal Mizuko, sir."

"Jim Cook." He shook the little hand. "Shirley, you naughty girl, taking someone else's fish. What do you have to say?" He sighed when she only growled back. "I don't care how good it tasted, it wasn't yours to take!"

Teal suddenly giggled and threw the set aside fish to Shirley.

"No harm done, mate." Her accent was hard to place. It was an odd combo of French and Western. "She was just a hungry girl, and her stomach is bigger than mine. I can eat fish at the dorms."

"I'm real sorry about her." Jim looked down at the croc. "Apologize, Shirley." He nodded when she hissed softly. "Good, girl."

"Hmm." Teal smiled, then motioned to the shoreline. "Come on, if you feel that bad, you can walk back with me."

"Of course." Jim fell into step with her, watching her as she lifted her skirt a bit to wade along the waves. "I take it you love the sea?"

"Oh, is it showing again?" Teal made a mock worry face, which sent Jim laughing. "Yep. I love the way the waters are so free, so powerful, yet so calm, all at once." She looked at Shirley, who was swimming in the really shallow waters. "You're an animal lover?"

"Yep, that old girl and me've been together for years."

"Aw." Teal smiled at him, completely ignoring his weird eye. She treated him like he was anybody else, for which he was really grateful.

"Hey, I could get lost in a cardboard box, so if it's no trouble, could you help me figure my way around here?" Teal squeaked when she stepped in an oyster hole. "Ouch."

"You alright?" Jim paused and looked down at her.

"Yep. Just a twist, nothing to it." She smiled and started walking again. "More of a surprise, really."

"Ah. And in answer to your question, I'd love to, but on two conditions."

"Alright?" Teal looked up curiously.

"One, duel me. Two, you have to let me replace the lunch Shirley ate."

"Well, I can take care of that first one right now, and the other one- are you asking me out?" her brown eyes sparkled with mischief. "Moving a little fast, huh, Jim?"

"Well, when ya put it that way-" He turned red and rubbed his neck. "Only if you'll accept."

"Well, then, I have a date tomorrow." Teal smirked, then backed away, activating her duel disk.

I DON'T DO DUEL SCENES VERY WELL, BUT SHE USES WESTERN BASED MONSTERS, COWBOYS AND SUCH!

"Whew!" Teal fell to her knees, wiping her brow. Jim had won by just 100 points. "That was fun!"

"Glad you thought so, Li'l Sheila." Jim bent over her and held out a hand. "Up you come." He pulled her upright, then smiled. "Let's get you out of the sun. Your face is almost as red as your hair!"

"Oh, not again!" Teal groaned. "Stupid sun." She sighed and shrugged. "It seems to enjoy slapping me. At least I'll have a good tan." She smiled and tripped a ways ahead. "Come on, Jim, catch me!"

Jim had to grin, then took off after her. She had a certain wild spirit that he instantly liked. He couldn't explain it, but he wanted to catch her. He wanted to hold her, but not tame her. That would take all the wild out of her.

A few days later, Jim was showing Teal the school, finding little things that would help tell her where she was.

"Alright, I think I got it." Teal managed to make up a little map, and showed it to him.

"Yep, that's it, Li'l Sheila. If ya ever need me, here's my number, too." Jim showed it to her so she could get it in her PDA.

"Thanks, Jim." Teal giggled when Shirley nudged against Jim's legs. "Are you hungry, girl?"

"She is, it's about her feeding time." Jim smiled at Teal. "Now, about that lunch-"

They ended up at the yellow dorm, that being the least crowded. Jim, after much arguing with Teal, managed to coax her into letting him pay for the meal.

"I still don't like it, Jim." She pouted cutely, bending over to toss Shirley a fish she'd caught that morning. "I probably eat more than you do. High metabolism and all that stuff."

"I don't care, Li'l Sheila. Shirley, get away from the cat!" Jim shooed Pharaoh away. "He's just beggin' to be made a meal."

"Aw, he's just curious is all." Teal cooed at the fat cat, who was hissing on a table. "Shh, kitty, shh." Her voice was soft and low, and calm, soothing sound.

Jim looked at her, then smiled. Teal was so different from all the other girls, it amazed him. She was more mature, not childish like the others. Fearless, at least as far as he knew, and that amazed him. Her heart was full of childish love and joy, but she had the wisdom and strength of a woman beyond her years. When they weren't together, and that was already rare, he thought of her often. Could it be that- he-?

"Where'd you go, Jimmy?" Teal giggled at the look on his face. "Earth to Jim! Shirley just ran off to eat Chazz!"

"What?" Jim jumped in alarm, then playfully scowled at Teal, who laughed at him. "That wasn't nice, Li'l Sheila. You really had me goin' there!" He pretended to scowl when she laughed even harder, doubling over in her seat. "And now you're laughin' at me, too? See how you are!"

"I'm sorry, Jim." Once she was calm, Teal giggled at him. "But the look on your face was absolutely priceless."

"Hmm." He scowled in return, pretending to shun her.

"Aw, did I hurt widdwe Jimmy's feewings?" Teal pouted cutely and teased him, making him look at her again. "Poor widdwe Jimmy."

"Stop that." It wasn't that it was annoying, but so darn cute! He had to grin and shook his head.

"Am I forgiven?" She puppy pouted him until he sighed and nodded. "Yay!"

'Such a little girl, but so mature, too.' Jim had studied Teal's enthusiasm to care for others, often taking on a motherly role to anyone younger than her, or just in need of her care. That occasionally caused conflict with her peers, he'd noticed, as she took on the role of one much older than them. 'They don't like her babying them, but they don't realize how eager she is to help out.'

"Hey, I saw some sea turtles coming up to the beach yesterday! It must be egg season, wanna go check it out?" Star was practically bursting with energy.

"I'm up for it, Li'l Sheila." After strapping Shirley to his back, Jim walked by her side as they headed for the beach. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, didn't you, Jimmy?" Star teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Haha, funny."

"Sorry. Wazzup?"

"I was wondering, why are you so motherly towards everyone?"

"Oh, that." She shrugged. "It's sort of second nature to me. I have siblings, all younger, and some of them are disabled. I'm called on to do a lot of things most girls my age wouldn't have to do, so it matured me a bit faster than your average gal." She sighed and flipped some hair out of her face. "I keep forgetting I'm not with my little siblings, and I'm not as needed, but it's weird. I'm so used to being needed for so much, I- I almost miss it. They usually come and hug me and tell me whatever they need." She didn't say anything more, but her eyes were distant and sad.

"Well, why didn'tcha say you were a hugger?" Jim grinned and put an arm around her shoulders, squeezing lightly. "Any time you need a good squeeze, you come to me, alright?"

Teal's eyes sparkled and she giggled. "Thanks, Jim." A light blush stained her cheeks, but it was gone in a second. "Come on!" She laughed and took off, literally dancing along the path and sending him little glances over her shoulder.

Jim grinned and let Shirley down, knowing she could keep up. "Get back 'ere, you crazy Li'l Sheila!" He laughed and eventually had her by the wrist. "Gotcha!"

"Gah!" She pretended to struggle, giggling the whole time. "Hey, wait." She looked down. "This is a nest!" Bending over, she gently moved the sand aside, looking in carefully. "Oh, they're coming out! Jim, look!"

He knelt by her side and watched as the little turtles popped out one by one. The two kept a careful watch as they all made their way to the sea. It took most of the afternoon, and by the time the last one was gone, it was almost dark.

"I could watch that over and over again," Star sighed, leaning against a boulder with her rod in the water.

"Never gets old," Jim agreed. "And I won't let you feed Shirley every fish again."

"Then get a fire goin', boy." Teal pulled in a rather large fish. "Hey, this could feed both of us." She set it aside. "Next one is all yours, Shirley, I promise."

Jim shook his head, but got a nice little fire going. Teal was an expert when it came to cooking over an open flame, and soon had the fish grilled nicely.

"Teach me how to do that without singing it one of these days, alright?" Jim was leaning against the boulder, fed and content.

"Right." Teal sat beside him, eyes closed.

"Tired?" He teased her.

"A little." She didn't open her eyes, but the sweet little smile on her face told him how happy and content she was.

He smiled and slid and arm around her shoulders, letting her cuddle up to his side.

"Thanks, mate." She grinned and looked up at him.

"Any time, Li'l Sheila."

After that, the two were inseparable. Jim was always seen walking with Teal to class, and once homework was done for the night, they went exploring together, often staying out until dark. Jim learned so much about her, and he realized he was slowly falling hard for the feisty little thing. She loved dancing, the faster, the better. And in her dancing, she loved a man that could control her. Being so feisty and free, she loved the idea of someone being able to tame her. Her heart was one continually burning fire, always so bright with love and spirit.

Teal learned Jim's little quirks, like he never went to bed without walking around his room once. Or how loud he snored, or- well, there were several, all cute, in her opinion. He was eager to learn, and to teach, which she loved, since she was the same. She quickly realized she had found her tamer; it was only a matter of time before he caught and collared her.

One day, in the late autumn, Teal was finished with her work before Jim, and had told him to meet her at the beach when he was done. There were some cliffs she wanted to check out, but she knew they were rather tricky, being so steep.

"Huh?" Something was shining brightly on said cliffs, and curiosity got the better of her. She started climbing up, watching carefully for any loose rocks. After getting almost thirty feet off the ground, she found the shiny thing and found it was a key. "Those silly gulls." She shook her head and started down, when the cliff side gave way.

"Whew, that stupid report is finally done!" Jim stretched and sighed, relieved to be out of his room at last. "Let's go find Teal, Shirley." He put her on his back and started off. At the beach, he couldn't see any sign of her. "Well, where is she?" He thought of the cliffs. "TELL me she didn't!" He quickly set off, arriving minutes later. "Teal? Teal, where are you?"

Shirley growled and squirmed in her case.

"Huh? What is it, girl?" Jim let her loose, then followed, freezing when he finally found Teal. "Teal?"

The young girl's body was beaten badly; falling boulders had done a number on her. Numerous bruised and cuts covered her skin, a few of them very bad. She was out cold, her leg twisted into an awkward position.

"Teal." Jim knelt by her side and started checking over the injuries he could see. Her arm was probably sprained, if not broken, several gashes needed treatment soon, her leg was definitely broken, maybe in more than one place, and a large lump was on her head.

"Keep calm," Jim told himself, thinking rapidly. He couldn't just leave her there, unprotected! But he didn't dare try to move her as she was, not knowing if her spine was alright. "Shirley, stay." He took his vest and shirt off, lying them over Teal for a form of shade, hoping it would be enough. "Stay here, girl." Giving Teal one last worried look, he took off at top speed, praying he wouldn't be too late to help.

"Sartyr! Professor Sartyr!" Shouting at the top of his lungs, Jim literally skidded into the yellow dorms.

"Jim? What are you doing?"

"I can't explain, but Teal, she needs help."

"What happened?"

"I think she tried to climb some cliffs by herself, and slipped. She's on the beach, and I didn't want to move her-"

"Go keep an eye on her. I'll be along soon with a stretcher and Miss Fontaine. Keep her out of the sun as much as possible, but don't move her." Sartyr calmed him quickly. "You did right to come for help. Now, off with you!"

"Hold up." Axel seemed to materialize. "You may need help."

Jim gave him a grateful look, then took off, the other just at his heels. They arrived to find Teal still unconscious, Shirley guarding her carefully.

"Good girl." Jim gave her a quick pat, and set about trying to find some shade.

"Get her pulse point wet, that'll help keep her cool. I'll take care of the shade." Axel quickly went off to get something together.

"Right." Jim was grateful for the help and followed the suggestion, hoping help would arrive soon.

Axel reappeared minutes later with a makeshift umbrella of sorts. It did the trick, keeping Teal well shaded.

"Thanks, mate." Jim was shaken, looking at Teal lying so helpless, so lifeless.

"Over there." Axel pointed as Sartyr and Fontaine ran over, Sartyr holding a stretcher.

Fontaine was shocked at how bad Teal's injuries were, but hid it to keep anyone from freaking out. Very carefully, they managed to slide her onto the little stretcher. Sartyr and Axel carried her back, quickly but carefully, while Jim ran by Teal's side, unable to leave her. It was his fault; he should have gone with her. That stupid assignment could have waited!

At the infirmary, Jim was told to wait outside. He really didn't want to, and only Sartyr telling him it would be best made him obey.

"Hey, where'd-" Jim started, when Axel appeared with Jaden and the gang. "Never mind."

"What happened?" Jaden was the one to ask.

"Teal, she tried to climb a cliff- I shoulda gone with her, she's not very patient- but she fell quite a ways, so it looks."

"Ouch." Sarge winced. "Well, she's a tough little soldier, right?"

"A rock slide is bad enough, but falling far enough could-" Bastion shut up when Alexis elbowed him.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Alexis assured him.

"Yeah, Teal's one of the toughest gals out there!" Jesse grinned. "She'll be up and causing all sorts of chaos before we know it!"

"You didn't see her." Jim's face fell. "Her leg is broken, maybe her arm-her head is pretty bad, so is her-"

"We get it, she's bad," Syrus cut him off. "But this is Teal. She'll be fine."

"I hope so, mates." Jim looked at the closed doors. "I really do."

It took the rest of the day and all night for Teal to finally wake up, which was a good sign. She was confused at first, and her mind was working very slowly, but she was awake.

"Jim?" Sartyr stepped out of the office.

"How bad is she?" He stood, and the strain showed in his face.

"Not well. Her skull was injured very badly, that's why she was unconscious when you found her. She's awake now, but very sore and very slow. Her leg is broken in four places, and she'll need an operation, we have someone flying out here now. Her arm is sprained, but not very. The other bruises and cuts are stitched or treated. And she did injure a rib or two, but just some slight bruising. She is lucky."

"Can I see her? Please?" Jim was almost begging him.

"I'll see what I can do." The yellow professor walked back in, then walked out minutes later. "She is calling for you. Don't stress her out, or we will have to make her sleep. Keep calm and don't let her see how upset you are."

"Right." After making sure someone had Shirley, Jim slowly walked in and was shown where Teal lay.

"You're here." Her voice sounded so weak, so tired. "Jim, I'm so sorry, I-"

"No, don't do that." Jim had to strain for his voice. "You did nothing wrong."

"I didn't wait, Jim. I should have-"

"Shh." He pet her good arm, soothing her into silence. "It's alright, Teal, it's alright." He bent over her a bit and smiled. "You'll be alright soon."

"I heard them. I need surgery." She squeezed his hand. "Jim, I'm scared."

That almost broke his heart, but he held it in.

"Nothin' to be scared of. They'll fix you up in no time, and you'll be back to explorin' all over the place again."

"Jim?"

"Hmm?"

"I could really use a hug."

He wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

"I'm not sure that'd be a good idea, with how sore you are, Li'l Sheila."

"Please, Jim?" The look she sent him, that pleading, forlorn look, made his heart melt.

"Alright, but just a little one. I can't hurt you." He bent over her and let her wrap her good arm around his neck. "You'll be fine, Teal. I know it."

"Will you help me? I know it's asking a lot, but I know I can't do this alone."

Jim's eyes watered, and he couldn't stop it.

"Teal, you will NEVER be alone, so long as I'm alive." Bending over, he pressed a tiny kiss to her brow. "You rest like a good girl, and I'll be right by your side when you wake up, alright?"

"Promise?" Teal looked so scared, so unsure.

"I promise." Squeezing her hand again, Jim watched Fontaine give her something to put her to sleep.

"Jim?"

"Hmm?" He watched her fight a losing battle against sleep.

"I love you." With that, she dropped off.

Jim wanted to believe she'd meant it, but several things could have made her say it. It made his heart ache, but he pushed it away.

"I love you, too, Teal." He forced himself to let go and walked away, unaware of the tears streaming down his face.

The surgeon arrived just an hour later, and began work at once. Jim never left the infirmary, but waited outside. The others had to go to classes, but promised to stop by after, and that they'd bring food for him and Shirley.

The day wore on, and Jim still waited. At one point, he'd heard some ruckus, and worried for Teal, but then things calmed down, and he tried to tell himself she would be fine. He either sat or paced, occasionally dropping off in his seat, he wouldn't eat, but he managed to get some fish for Shirley while they waited.

Finally, after ten grueling hours, Teal was out of surgery.

"Jim." Fontaine walked out, tired, but happy at the success. "You can go see her."

"Thanks." He left Shirley with the others, who had joined him a few hours ago, and walked back.

Teal was still, the only sign of life was the steady rising and falling of her chest. An oxygen mask was over her mouth, and her breathing was audible to him. Her arms, face, and even her hands were bandaged, and her left leg looked a little thicker than the right, due to the wrapping from surgery.

"Teal." He sat in a small chair to her right, since that was her good hand, and laid his head on the bed, looking up at her. He'd held it in long enough, and so he cried. All the stress and worry over the past hours poured out as tears on the white sheets as he clutched her hand. If she'd been scared, he had been terrified. She meant so much to him, and he couldn't bear to lose her now.

"Hey, Jim?" Alexis and Syrus walked back. "They're letting in a few at a time. Oh, wow." She stared at Teal.

"Yeah, she's pretty lucky." Never once did he let go of the hand he held.

"Well, we've got to get back, homework and all that." Syrus set his bag down beside him. "Shirley's been fed."

"Thanks, mate. Send 'er in."

"Hey." Alexis put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "She's got you helping her. She'll be fine in no time."

Jim could only smile at her, though it was very tired.

The others passed through and said their goodnights. Axel was the very last.

"You need to rest."

"I'm not leaving her."

Axel rolled his eyes.

"There's a bed right over there. Sleep, now."

The Aussie realized arguing was useless, and Axel had a point. With a sigh, he reluctantly released the small hand and lay on the bed, watching her carefully.

"If she so much as twitches, you wake me up, got it?"

"Don't worry." Axel gave him a rare smile and watched Teal, letting Jim drop off into a deep sleep.

Eight hours later, Jim was feeling human again, except he was starving. Axel let him eat, then return to his post at Teal's side. Just in time, too, because the little red head was waking up.

Jim watched breathlessly as the brown orbs he loved so well fluttered open.

"Jim?" she spoke through the mask, looking so lost and confused.

"Hey, Li'l Sheila. How you feeling?"

"Like I fell off a cliff." She managed a small smile.

"Teal." Relief flooded him and he smiled back, holding her hand. "If you EVER do that to me again, so help me, I'll push you off a cliff myself!" He laughed when she weakly giggled, her own hand pressing against his. "Teal, I was- you had everyone worried."

"I know. I'm sorry." She winced and looked down at herself. "What all is wrong with me again?" Jim told her how bad her injuries were. "Huh. Well-" She paused to yawn. "I suppose it could have been worse, right?"

"True." He squeezed her hand. "I could have lost you." He didn't even think about what he'd said, it just slipped out.

"Sorry. Is Shirley here?"

"Under your bed. She hasn't moved and I've been here, just like I promised."

"You did?" Teal looked very confused.

"You don't remember anything before your surgery?" Jim's heart beat painfully, knowing she hadn't meant what she'd said before.

"No. What did I say?"

"You- you'd told me you were scared, and asked for my help. I would'a helped, even if you hadn't asked, Li'l Sheila. Then I promised you I'd be here by your side when you woke up."

"Anything else?" Teal seemed to sense he was holding something back, which was strange if she had just woken up from surgery.

"Uh-" Jim was saved by Fontaine coming in to check up on Teal. As soon as she was gone, the little red head was tired again.

"You should rest, alright, Li'l Sheila? I'll be here when you're wide awake."

"M'tay." Clinging to his hand, the soft brown eyes slid shut. "Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." A tiny smile graced her lips as she drifted off.

"No, Li'l Sheila." Bending over her, Jim smiled and smoothed out the red locks. "Thank YOU."

When Teal was asleep, Jim did the homework he was behind on, and took notes for Teal to catch up on. Her mind was still a little slow, but she was improving each day. By day five, she could sit up and stay awake for much longer, which meant she was well on her way to recovering. Jim, knowing she was in the clear, had to go back to classes, but stopped by and spent every second of his free time with her.

"I'm back, Li'l Sheila!" Jim walked in, a week after her accident, and noticed she was struggling with something. "What are you doing?"

"I need to try to move my leg, but it's really sore!" Teal's eyes were blurred with pain.

"Then go slowly." Jim rushed to her side and lifted the sheet. A long scar ran up her leg, from her ankle to her mid-thigh. Her stitches had just been removed, so the flesh was tender and sore. "You really want to move it?"

"If it'll make me stronger, yes." She gripped the sheets tightly as Jim helped her slowly bend and straighten her leg.

"I know it hurts, Teal, but it'll get better." Jim didn't want to overdo anything, and let her rest. "How's the rest of ya?"

"My ribs are better. Jaden stopped in and made a joke, and it hurt less to laugh. I still can't write-" she held up her left hand, which was in a splint. "But the rest of my wounds are healing pretty well. Even my head is better."

"That's good news." He sat by her side and smiled at her. "You're face looks a bit better, too. More color in those cheeks."

"Hmm." Teal smiled back, then reached for a book. "Hey, what did we do in duel history?"

"Ah, wait on the heavy books a bit, Li'l Sheila." Jim gently pried the book away from her. "Take it easy for now."

"Aw." She pouted at him.

"None of that, Li'l Sheila. Right now, your top priority is resting up, got it?"

"Alright." Her hand reached out for his and disappeared when his wrapped around it. "Thanks, Jim. I owe you."

"No you don't." He squeezed her hand.

"Yes, Jim, I do. I was so scared; I didn't know how I'd get through this. But you never let me down, you were always there."

The soft, gentle little hand, placed so trustingly in his, made Jim ask what had been on his mind for the past week.

"Teal," he pressed her hand. "Do you remember what you told me, right before you dropped off before that surgery?"

"Hmm?" She thought back and tried to remember. "No, why? What did I say?"

Jim's throat tightened. "You- you told me- you love- me."

Teal's eyes went wide and she stared at him. "I- I do remember that! I thought I'd been dreaming!" Her eyes met his. "What did you reply?"

Heart pounding wildly, Jim leaned in and studied her brown eyes. "I said," he leaned closer and kissed her brow. "I love you, too, Teal." He suddenly felt her good arm wrap around his neck.

"Jim." Her eyes were shining when he looked down. "Jim, I- I thought it was just a dream!"

"It wasn't." He squeezed her hand. "I promise it wasn't, Teal. I-" He was about to tell her he'd thought she hadn't mean to say it, when she cut him off by pressing her lips to his. It was just like her; soft and sweet, yet wild and untamed. It did wicked things to him, not that he minded in the least. When they had to part, Teal leaned against her bed, while Jim sat back in his chair, a stunned look on his face.

"Jim?" Teal noticed his face and had to giggle, though it hurt a bit. "You alright?"

"Yeah." He shook his head. "You?"

"Perfect. Well, except for the fact that I can barely walk, but that suddenly doesn't seem so bad."

Jim had to grin. "Oh? Why?"

"Because I know you love me." Her face seemed to glow when she said it, almost like the very fact gave her strength. "I can get through this, so long as you're here."

He was touched by her confidence in him, and reached over to smooth her hair. "I made a promise, Li'l Sheila. I never break a promise."

Teal smiled, suddenly feeling much stronger. She had a reason to fight, to get better.

A few weeks later, Teal was finally able to start walking. Jim was right there when she was carefully seated on the edge of her bed, and helped her take those first few steps. He hated having to watch her hurt, but he knew she would only get stronger there on out.

"I'm exhausted, Jim!" After walking for about ten minutes, Teal could take no more.

"Alright, you did really well for your first day, Li'l Sheila." Jim carefully picked her up, cradling her in his arms. "MY Li'l Sheila."

Teal's face burned and she giggled lightly. "Oh?"

"I hope so." He set her in bed and sat beside her, draping an arm over her shoulders. "Will you?"

"Jim." Her eyes shone as she leaned against him. "Yes, Jim."

And so they officially became a couple.

Over the next weeks, Jim was always by Teal's side. Whenever he could, he would help her with her therapy, learning to walk all over again. It wasn't easy, and some days pushed Teal to her limits. But she never gave in, because Jim would always find a way to push her forward. Finally, she could walk on her own, though she was slow and careful, and she couldn't carry anything heavy just yet. Jim, again, was always there, always willing to help her. He carried her books, walked her to class, guarded her in the crowded halls, and soothed her when the ache would get bad. It took weeks for the pain to finally disappear, and she could walk normally. But that was just the beginning. Months went by, and Teal slowly regained her strength. She was able to walk quickly, then jog lightly, then speed it up, little by little, until she was running at full speed again.

"I can't believe the year is almost over." Teal was sitting on the docks, her line in the water as she watched the sun slowly set.

"I know, it's gone by so fast." Jim had an arm around her shoulders and was rubbing her arm. They'd gone out several times, usually out to the beach or into the forest. They weren't your average dates.

"I'll see you over break, right? You'll call me?" She looked up at him.

"Of course! Who else will make sure my Li'l Sheila takes good care of herself?" He smiled down at her. "I promise, Teal, I'll keep in touch."

The answer made her smile and she snuggled against him, sighing happily.

"Hey, Jim?"

"Hmm?" He looked down at her.

"I love you." She had no problem saying it. They both said it often, even in front of their friends.

"Love you, too, Teal." He nuzzled her cheek, making her giggle and squirm a bit. "Oh, that's right. You're ticklish, aren't you?" He did it again, holding her close as she tried to escape.

"Jim, quit it!" She laughed and squirmed in his arms, forgetting about her rod. She managed to escape and started running, only to be tackled to the sand. "Gah, Jim!"

"Gotcha!" He pinned her with one hand, and used the other to tickle her mercilessly.

"Jim, no! Stop!" She giggled and squirmed, until she could only lie there helplessly. "Please, Jim!"

"Alright, then." He stopped and flopped down by her side, holding her close as she tried to catch her breath.

"Jim?"

"Yes?"

"That's the first time I've ever given in." Teal smiled up at him. "I thought I'd never be tamed."

Jim pushed himself up onto his elbow and smiled down at her.

"You're not tame, Teal. I don't think anything can tame you. You'll always be wild and free, but you know when you have to do your duty, too." He leaned over and gently Eskimo kissed her. "One of the many reasons I love you, Li'l Sheila."

"Aw." She blushed, remembering that one kiss in the infirmary. They hadn't kissed since then. "Jim, I love you, too." Her hands drifted up to get tangled in his hair, smiling at how soft and silky it was. A gentle tug brought him a little lower, until he was mere inches from her face.

Jim's heart was in overdrive. That one kiss in the infirmary was still stamped in his mind, he could never forget it. He had wanted to kiss her several times, but he'd never found the courage to. Now, with her lying submissive and gentle in his arms, he couldn't resist. Slowly, almost as if he were afraid he'd scare her off, he leaned in, eyes sliding shut as he did so.

Teal had to smile when she realized what was going to happen. Rolling her eyes, she crashed her mouth up to his, then froze, paralyzed by the electric feeling that zipped through her body. She'd been on several drugs the last time they'd kissed, and she didn't really get the full effect. Now, she found she couldn't move, breathe, or think, only surrender in his arms.

Jim almost jerked when he felt those soft, warm lips crash into his own, he was so surprised. 'Guess she'll always be a little wild,' he thought, holding his love closer.

Air finally made them part, and Teal lay gasping against his chest, while Jim held her close.

"Love you, Li'l Sheila," Jim murmured softly, petting her hair and smirking at how affected she was. He could stand to do that to her more often.

"I love you, too, Jim." Teal smiled and hugged him, receiving a firm squeeze. "Hey, one more thing."

"Hmm?"

"Where'd Shirley get to?"

"What?" Jim sat upright and looked around. "Shirley, not again!" He jumped up and chased after the croc, who had the last of Teal's fish in her mouth.

Teal could only sit there and laugh. She didn't really care about the fish, she could always catch more.

'Just think,' she mused, looking at the sun as it almost disappeared. 'This all started with just a fish.'

* * *

><p>Alright, that's a first attempt at a JimXOC! Now, review away, but keep all bunny pellets to yourself, if you please! Oh, and my demonic teddy bear is hungry, so I'd review quickly if I were you! Thanks much! ~Ria Wei~<p> 


End file.
